That Moment, These Feelings
by ATLAAN
Summary: Based on me and my crush: Zuko and Katara are in sixth period Art class making clay art stuff when suddenly the totally unexpected happens. I suck at summeries please just read it. r&r! AU Zutara. DUH Rated T just in case.
1. The kiss

Hey guys! this is y first story so i hope ya like it!

This is actually based on me and my crush and me so Zuko will have blue eyes, and Katara has my dark brown ones. (Pretty much, i changed the names so it would fit with avatar.) it's very modern. so it's totally AU. It's set in my school for Agni's sake!

Disclaimer: i don't own my underwear, let alone avatar. so there...

* * *

That Moment, These Feelings

Zuko. Yes, you. No one else but you could do this to me. Yet you stand there like nothing's goin' on. Me, on the other hand, that's a whole different picture. I stand here, talking to you with a seemingly calm attitude, when on the inside I'm falling apart. It's so easy to get lost in those endless pools of crystal blue lined with a deep earth green. My hazel orbs glance slightly upward. Your dark brown hair. So dark it's almost black. Like mine. In fact, it's the same dark shade. My gaze goes lower. Past your perfect nose. I stop, reaching the object of my dreams. Those lips. mesmerizing. If only...nah it'll never happen...right? Sigh. At least we're friends. Maybe...oh well. Great, now I'm totally lost in our conversation. Skateboards? Videogames? Wait. Why are you staring at me? Keep talking! Is there something on my face?! I...why are you leaning towards me? Wait it couldn't be...oh my g-! The space is closed. I know what you're doing yet I have no clue. Falling...floating...darkness. I melt into the moment. This one moment. It goes on forever it seems. Alas, too much of a good thing is bad. It stops. I'm back on earth. (Too soon). Here we are. Just staring at each other. I look away for a fleeting second. They're all gawking at us. I look back. Oh my god you just kissed me!!! Then, I see it. The faint yet noticeable blush creeping along your cheeks. My face feels like the planet's core right about now. I hear whispering. Loud gasps. Giggles even. We just had to be in class didn't we? Innocently working on a project involving lots of clay. Art class. Why does everything that happens in here include me? I can't take this. Too many eyes. Burning into my soul. (Not really, but it sure feels like it!) I've never seen your face that crimson. It's actually kind of cute. Why are you grabbing my arm? You back up verrrry slowly. Door handle clicks...and...We're out of here. The door shuts. I'm running with you now. We reach the destination. The lockers? Okay I guess...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara. The girl I've secretly liked since she came within 50 feet of me. What was it about her that just made me want to hold her? Those midnight-shaded eyes? That smile-you can just look at it and die happily? And those lips...perfect in every way. Her mocha-tinted skin. I always tried my best to not act stupid in front of her. But I couldn't help myself. My problem? Simple. I can't lay it on thick like other guys can so easily. I'm not a smooth talker either. Being even moderately seductive is hard. So, I'm forced to be me. Normal, weird, uncool Zuko. But she doesn't seem to mind. (Thank god!) Actually, she's pretty strange as well. She's weird, funny, nice...sometimes...but, all in all, she's really great for me. Then again, she probably doesn't like me. I could...test the water, just in case. I got it! Hmmm. we've been talking for a while now. But about what? arrgh! I'm lost in her eyes... too lost. I noticed i've totally stopped talking. She's giving me that weird look. And then, I find myself leaning...closer, closer... and...yes!!! Gap closed! Wait a second, I'm kissing her! Crap I'm suffocating. I pull away... too fast. We stare at each other. She looks away for about half a second. They're staring at us. In the corner of my eye I see Aang. He's got an expression between hate, anger, rage, sadness, betrayal, jealousy...nah, he couldn't be jealous. Or could he? I decided to leave. I knew I was blushing severely. I grabbed her forearm and backed away from everyone. Who was still staring at us? I grabbed the door handle and we ran out. I finally reached my goal. The lockers...

* * *

R&R!!!! please, and i'll add more chappies!!!! 


	2. Sorry readers but you can vote

Hey everyone it's me ATLAAN/Toph Bender, whatever you call me..it doesn't matter. This story, for me, is going nowhere (sp?) and I have decided to delete it….UNLESS…………….you decide whether I should keep it. So if you haven't already, read it, and tell me in a review if I should continue or not. I have been so busy lately, moving away and all, that I can't focus on writing as much. The Spirit of Keko Forest (SOKF) and I are supposed to be working on a story soon, but nothing has happened yet. So keep your eyes open if you see SOKF 'cause she's in trouble! thanks! Bender out…


End file.
